


Passport Control

by PandaInTheStars



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaInTheStars/pseuds/PandaInTheStars
Summary: Please present your full, legal name.





	Passport Control

Chloe stared at Lucifer’s passport.

“Your middle name is _The_?!”

“Yes,” said Lucifer, with the ease of someone who sees nothing wrong with a situation.

“Your middle name. It’s just the word _The_.”

“I believe you just said that, Detective.”

“Lucifer _The_ Morningstar. That’s your full name.”

“I’m so glad we’ve established your ability to read.”

“Let me see that,” said Dan, snatching the passport from Chloe’s grasp. His eyes widened. “Wow. No wonder the TSA agent gave you a weird look.” Then he grinned at Lucifer. “Ha! I knew it! I knew your name was fake.”

“It isn’t _fake_ ,” seethed Lucifer. “Does this document not prove that that is, in fact, my full, legal name?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, break it up you two,” said Chloe, taking the passport from Dan and returning it to Lucifer. “Let’s just get to Canada in peace.”


End file.
